


Your Choice

by embfic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Reader has self-esteem issues, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere Connor (Detroit: Become Human), overprotective connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embfic/pseuds/embfic
Summary: “How are you feeling?” he asked. Had he been checking in all morning to see if you were awake? You were hoping to leave the house unseen, but you couldn’t blame him for being worried when he had never seen you cry until last night.Oh, right. You cried. In front of Connor.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Your Choice

You woke up in Connor’s bedroom.

It took a second to realize, but the clinically clean smell of his sheets dragged you out of a drowsy haze, flashes of the previous night coming back as you slowly sat up. When you offered to take the couch Connor simply assured you it wouldn’t be a problem for an android to sleep somewhere less comfortable. Still, you didn’t belong here. You had wrinkled the blanket by tossing in your sleep, making it the most unkempt part of the otherwise immaculate room. Thankfully you were alone right now, but the sting of memories replaced any relief.

God, you were _pathetic_ last night.

The door opened silently as Connor stepped in, a soft smile gracing his face when he met your eyes. His expression sent a pang of something throughout your chest. Guilt? Yearning? Whatever it was, it made you wish things were different.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. If it wasn’t his day off too he’d be in uniform ready to head out, but even in a plain t-shirt and sweatpants Connor looked more put together than you ever have. Had he been checking in all morning to see if you were awake? You were hoping to leave the house unseen, but you couldn’t blame him for being worried when he had never seen you cry until last night.

Oh, right. You cried. In front of Connor.

“Fine,” you replied, voice harsher than intended. He said more with silence than words, waiting for a decent answer when all you wanted to do was sprint the entire way home, or kiss him, or be the type of person who deserved his kindness. “Better now at least,” you added.

“That’s good to hear. I could make breakfast, if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not.” Being an android, cooking wasn’t something Connor would do for himself, so it’d be another inconvenience for him to deal with. Reluctantly you stood up from the warm mattress into cold, sterile air. “I need to get home anyway.” You still wore your clothes from yesterday, not as comfortable as pajamas but once you got home you’d take a shower, put on something clean, and devour the first thing you grabbed from the fridge.

And never, _ever_ look Connor in the eye again.

“Could we talk first?” he asked, lingering in the doorway and blocking your exit. “What you said last night-”

“I’m sorry,” you blurted. “About all of it. Just because we work together doesn’t mean I can force you to listen to my drama. I swear it won’t happen again, promise.”

“No, no, it’s alright. Actually, I’m glad you trusted me enough to come here.”

It wasn’t like you had a choice. Connor, in all his infuriating perfection, was the lesser of many evils. Maybe it was because he couldn’t quite shake off his former, helpful programming, but he didn’t turn you away no matter how much he likely wanted to. And if you had no one… Usually you could bear it alone, but something about yesterday made you desperate. You were okay now, though. In fact, last night was probably an overreaction. There was nothing special about the way the world wore down your soul.

However, Connor had to be painfully compassionate. “I’m worried about you. In fact, I have been for a while. I didn’t say anything until now because it wasn’t my place, but-”

“Look, I’m _fine,”_ you asserted, waiting for him to move out of the way. “Don’t worry about me. Just…” Hoping Connor would get the message, you tried to sidestep him. “I got to go.”

He simply stood still. “You could at least hear what I have to say.”

It took a second to process his outright refusal. Although it came from a good place, staying here longer would only make you feel worse. “I know you’re trying to be nice, but I’m not going to dump my problems onto you more than I already have. You’re a cop, not a therapist.”

“I‘m your _friend,”_ he said, “but if you need something more than that I’m beyond capable.” With a reassuring smile Connor placed a hand on your shoulder. “We always help each other out. Just because we’re not at work doesn’t mean that has to change.”

“If you’re really that worried I can text you later, okay?” You wouldn’t text him later, but you needed to leave before your heart rate could get any higher, something he was certainly tracking. “Speaking of...” Shrugging off his hand, you patted your pockets. “Where’s my phone?” After your eyes swept across the room and found nothing, you looked under the blanket. “Could’ve sworn I brought it. I wouldn’t just-”

He furrowed his brows. “Were you even listening to me?”

Smoothing out the blanket as best as you could, you let out a frustrated sigh. “I don't have time to talk about my _feelings_ right now. I need to get home, and I can’t find my...” You walked back to the doorway. “Could you move? I’m going to check the living room.”

Remaining in his spot, Connor regarded you with an icy stare.

“Seriously, what’s up with you today?” You pushed him slightly to the side and squeezed past. Before you could make it down the hallway he hooked his arms under your shoulders, pulling you back into the room as you thrashed against him. “What the hell are you doing? Let me go!”

He shut the door with his foot before releasing you, letting you stumble in your hurry to gain some distance. With wide eyes you backed away from Connor until you hit the wall. Having worked alongside him you knew you couldn’t match the android’s strength, but you never thought he’d take advantage of that. Stalking closer as he spoke, his red LED and the intensity of his glare fueled your urge to run, eyes darting in search of an escape route.

“If you didn’t want me to do something then why did you come here?” he asked, his voice growing louder. “So that I could watch you suffer? If you keep pretending you don’t need me then how am I supposed to help you?”

He stopped inches away from your body, trapping you against the wall while he took a moment to calm himself. “I thought things would be different after you showed up in the middle of the night and slept in my bed, even if I wasn’t in it. Do you really think I don’t know about your little crush?” The revelation sank into your stomach like a dead weight. “How long did you plan on keeping it a secret?” He paused as if waiting for an answer, but you both knew.

“I guess it’s up to me to make the first move.” A smile crept onto Connor’s face, his voice returning to its usual, pleasant tone. “Remember that ‘friend’ you mentioned last night?”

“Yes…?” How could you forget?

“It didn’t take long to find his address. If I disposed of that _menace,_ it’d make your life much easier, wouldn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” you asked. Yesterday you told Connor not to get involved, but going along with whatever he was saying seemed like the safest option. It was pathetic. For Christ’s sake, you were a _detective_. Nevertheless, survival instincts outweighed your dignity. “Are you going to talk to him?”

You weren’t sure whether it was the cold room or the sound of his laughter that sent a chill down your spine. “Actually, I have a permanent solution in mind. You did say you couldn’t care less whether he lived or died, right?”

Instead of sinking into the wall like you desperately wanted, you stared at Connor, frozen in place. “That’s not what I meant.” Shaking your head, you forced out a laugh. “Come on, Connor. You once lectured me for half an hour when I joked about _shoplifting_. You’re my partner in crime-fighting, remember? This isn’t you.” 

“I’ll do anything if it means you’ll never feel that pain again.” He held a hand to your cheek, running his thumb across it in a soothing motion. “It’ll be easy. I just have to pull a few strings and he’s gone. Isn’t that what you want?”

You shoved his arm away. “Just because he’s a shitty person doesn’t mean he deserves to die! You’re a fucking-“

 _“But,”_ Connor interjected, keeping his voice steady and sweet, “I’d have no reason to do anything drastic if you stayed here. No wandering outside, no contact with anyone else. I wouldn’t worry so much. You _and_ your friend could be safe.” He offered a close-lipped smile, eyes full of adoration that didn’t belong in them. “What do you say?”

You waited for an apology, for a _just kidding, see you tomorrow_. For anything. You had to be the one to break the silence, though. “What would you even get out of this?”

“Your happiness, of course. Why else would I help you?”

The fire in your body died, shoulders dropping as your gaze fell to the floor. You wanted to believe he wouldn’t do it, that this was just a bizarre prank or moral test, but could you bet someone’s life on that? It had to be a malfunction. Connor didn’t have feelings for you, and if he did he wouldn’t let them fester into… _This_. Buying time meant a chance at figuring a way out of this dilemma, but what would it cost?

No matter the price, any decent person would pay it.

“I’ll stay.”

Connor pulled you into his arms, one hand holding your head as you closed your eyes and pretended it was last night again. His embrace felt the same as it did then, except this time it provided little comfort. Loosening his hold he brought your lips up to his, the contact tender and drawn-out. Earlier this morning it was everything you dreamed of, a level of intimacy reserved only for your fantasies. Now you wished it was still a dream, that you’d wake up in your own apartment with your old problems, alone and free.

But this was reality, so you kept your eyes closed and waited for the moment to pass.

It wasn’t like you had a choice.


End file.
